A broken life
by AlexandraArlene
Summary: Have you noticed how there are missing scenes between Jax and Tara? I chose to write some of those scenes that happen through out the show.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Broken life**_

_**Plot: **_Have you noticed that there are a lot of missing scenes between Tara and Jax? This fanfic is about what I think they should have included through out the entire show.

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Tara's POV**_

Before Season 1…

I was coming back to the place that I grew up. My father had just died and even though I was upset about it was the reason I needed to come back home. I didn't need to be in Chicago anymore. I saw Charming as a small minded place and I wanted to be somewhere bigger but it turns out that Chicago was worse than Charming. I transferred to St Thomas Hospital but only because Charming was the only place I felt safe anymore. I had my first day at the hospital today.I walked into the hospital and I saw Dr. Namid. She was the one that is supposed to show me the ropes and show me how things work here. I saw her and I introduced myself. I followed her as she showed me my office and I got a stack of patients that they had already given me.

I started walking down the hallway and I saw Jax but I wasn't sure if he saw me. I didn't want to see him yet. I knew I would see him eventually but I couldn't see him yet. Not when I just got back and we didn't actually end things on good terms. I walked into the waiting room and asked for my patient hoping he wouldn't realize that I was here. I took her into a room and did what I needed to do. When I walked out Jax was waiting for me.

"Your back?" Jax said.

"Yeah, I missed home." I replied and that wasn't exactly the whole truth there was more to the story but I didn't think I could tell him the full story.

"Why now?" He asked.

"My father died and now I have his house and his goddamn car. I didn't suddenly realized I made a mistake by leaving I just made the mistake of never coming back to see my dad." I told him.

"I know that has to be hard that you left and never got to say goodbye to your father but it wasn't your fault that he died he's been drinking for years and you know you where his emotional punching bag. When you left you were hurt by his words. Why would you come back?" Jax replied.

"Yeah but he was my dad. I'm staying and not because of you if that's what you're worried about." I replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jax asked.

"It means that I didn't come back for you." I told him.

"Jax." Wendy said.

"I'll be right there." Jax replied.

"Go and be with her." I told him. I still loved him but I couldn't be with him when I just lost my father and with what happened in Chicago. I had been so hell bent on pushing him as far as possible away from me because of Kohn. I didn't miss him. I was glad that he was gone but it doesn't change my abortion and it doesn't change that he hit me.

_**Jax's POV**_

I knew what she was doing she was pushing me away. I knew she thought she was doing a good job at hiding it but she wasn't. I knew she didn't come back for me but I also couldn't tell what she was doing here. The thing she said about her dad made me realize part of it has to do with him but not all of it. When she left it hurt but I understand why she left but I never thought that the place she worked so desperately to get away that she would ever come back from San Diego. When she left I think apart of her was angry that I wouldn't come with but she knew that it was going to be hard for me to walk away from the business.

I couldn't figure her out right now but I knew she was hiding something but what? Why would she come back after all this time? I wanted to ask her what was going on but she was never going to give me a straight answer with our bad history. I never told Wendy about Tara.

"Jax, Did you know that doctor?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! A long time ago I did." I told her. I didn't want to talk about Tara with Wendy. I didn't love Wendy when we were together and now the only thing that was connecting us was the fact that she was carrying my kid.

"How?" Wendy asked. I didn't want to tell her but I knew she was going to keep asking these questions.

"I went to high school with her." Jax explained and that was the truth he just didn't tell her about what it was like for them and talk about how he felt loving her and how he felt when he lost her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Broken life**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Jax's POV**

After Tara shoots Kahn…

"Hey, um Kahn's here." Tara told me. I couldn't believe it because I watched him walk into the airport and he came back. I wanted to smash his face in if he does anything to her.

"I'll be right there." I replied and I road back to her house. When I got there I knocked on the door and she answered with her button up shirt ripped open and without her pants.

"Holy shit." I said.

"I couldn't stop him. I tried to talk to –"She said.

"It's alright." I told her and pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder. I pulled away from her and asked "Where is he?"

"The bedroom" she said.

"Give me that." I said as I saw the gun in her hand. I knew she was terrified.

"Oh shit!" Kahn said. "You stupid Bitch!" Oh shit was right and I knew that I wanted to kill him so he could never go after Tara again but I had to do what was going to make Tara feel safe again.

"I didn't know what to do. I shot him, Jax. I had to. I had to. What do I do? What do I do? What do we do" Tara said in a panic as she pulled me out of the room.

"Okay, Okay. We call this in. You're not going to go away for this he is. He'll do a few years for assault. The he's going to be out, Free to do this again." I told her. I watched as she analyzed the idea.

"No he can't do this again, Jax! Please!" Tara replied and I could tell just how afraid she was.

"Teller's your solution you pathetic whore! Once a biker slut always a biker –" Kahn ranted on and that set me off and I walked in pointed his gun at his head and fired. I heard Tara screaming and I went and sat on the bed. She came and sat down next to me and started to sobbing.

"It's okay. It's okay." I told her as she cried and put her head into my shoulder. I pulled her head back and I could see the tears pouring down her face. She put her hands on my wrists as they stroked her cheeks. I brought my lips closer to her and kissed her but she pulled away and then kissed me again and I fell back onto the bed and I continued to kiss her as softly as I could. I missed her so much and I wanted to take her all in as fast as I could but I couldn't not when she was just still shaken up from what had happened. She was removing my jacket and I sat up so she could finish getting it off. I took her into my arms.

I took off the rest of her shirt. I kissed every part of her and inserted myself into her. When it was over she put her face into shoulder. Neither one of us said anything.

_**Tara's POV**_

When I woke up Jax was still next to me. He was wide awake though but the thing is I thought that by morning he would be gone but he wasn't he was still here. I smiled at him and then I was Kahn's body and realized this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare because I had shot and killed a man. I still had feeling for Jax but I felt a lot of guilt for killing him but it was the only way I felt that he would ever stop coming after me. He almost raped me last night and that was also a lot to handle.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." I explained.

"I'll get rid of him. Are you going to the hospital today?" He asked.

"I think I'm just going to take a personal day." I replied.


End file.
